Fogging units are used in plant nurseries for propagation, maintenance, and protection of plant life, from heat and frost by mounting the fog unit to an existing overhead structure or on light tripods for open field crops. The use of multiples of smaller fractional horsepower fogging units conserve water by using less water and dispersing fog more efficiently over a larger area than conventional wet pads and larger units. Several small overhead fog units can enhance the performance of existing conventional wet pads and create several isolated micro-climates in a single area if necessary.
The fogging units generate a centrifugal atomized mist of water to form a fine blanket of fog over plants to avoid damage during freezing temperatures. Most mounting mechanisms used to suspend and isolate fogging units are rigid frames that are mounted directly to a support, or oscillating units, which are fixed to the support. The frames are usually constructed of aluminum or stainless steel to avoid rusting. For this reason the vibration of the motor and oscillator create a great deal of noise. In addition, the units are cumbersome, difficult to assemble and to adjust the horizontal pitch or attitude of the fogging unit.